In fabrication of semiconductor devices, traditional methods attempting to transfer chip bandwidth to other chips and server racks may integrate optical components on the chip (e.g., IC). Such optical components allow for optical interconnections between chips having power usage advantages over many metal interconnections. One traditional method integrating optical components requires a thin buried oxide (BOX) layer. However, optical components may benefit from or even require a thicker BOX layer in order to isolate light waveguides of the optical interconnections.
A need therefore exists for a methodology enabling integration of optical components in ICs, particularly, ICs utilizing CMOS technology, and a resulting device.